Be happy for me
by Ploom
Summary: Autre vision de l'épisode 701. ATTENTION SPOILERS ! Plus de Hilson que de Huddy.


**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

House s'éveillait. Il avait mal partout. Il sentait la luminosité tapée contre ses paupières clauses. La chambre semblait calme, seulement troublée par un bip régulier. Il commençait à être réveillé mais gardait les yeux fermés. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. L'accident, Hannah, Cuddy, son rêve. Il avait espéré que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, un abus d'alcool. Non tout était bien réel et il savait dans quel lit, il se trouvait. Le rêve était terminé !

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Le blanc lumineux lui fit les refermer aussitôt. Il persista et les rouvrit. Son regard rencontra une masse assoupie dans le siège à coté de lui. Il attendit que celle-ci devine qu'il était éveillé.

_ House

_ Bonjour.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Une grimace fut la seule réponse de House.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi ? De quoi ? _Silence._ Tu es désolé pour ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pour le mariage ? Pour Hannah ? Pour ne pas avoir respecté ma décision ? Dis moi, James ?

_Silence._

_ Je sais que tu t'en veux.

_ C'était une décision réfléchie.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Wilson.

_ J'ai trouvé le document après. Que s'est-il passé ?

House rigola.

_ J'ai été obligé de secourir des gens, d'être à leur contact, de les torturer pour les tuer ensuite. _Silence._

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, House.

_ Bien sur ! _Pause._ Tu n'étais pas là ! Je ne voulais pas faire cette amputation, elle ne le voulait pas. Je connaissais les risques. Mais je pensais que Cuddy avait raison. J'étais trop en colère contre elle pour ne pas penser au bien être de ma patiente. Je l'ai convaincu et je l'ai torturé puis tuer !

_ C'était les risques !

_ Non ! _cria House_. Je n'avais rien pour la soulager. Je l'ai amputé à vif. Elle a crié tout ce qu'elle avait dans le vendre ! Ce cri ne me quitte pas ! J'aurais du attendre.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas. Il fallait la sortir sinon elle risquait …

_ Et alors ? La fin est la même sauf que ça aurait été rapide et elle n'aurait pas autant souffert. Ce regard, ce cri …. _Silence_. Pourquoi suis-je relié à autant de machine ? _Silence._ J'avais demandé aucune réanimation.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore de la vicodin. Tu as replongé ?

_ Non. _Silence_. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu passes chez moi.

_ Alors pourquoi laissé l'ordre de ne pas réanimer.

_ Et à quoi a t'il servi ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Mouai. Quand tu l'as trouvé, vous auriez du me débrancher.

_ Je ne l'ai pas trouvé de suite. Et quand je l'ai eu, ton état s'était amélioré. Il fallait l'accord de la personne que tu avais désigné comme responsable pour prendre la décision. _Silence_. J'ai été et non surpris du nom de cette personne.

_ Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle pas laissé mourir.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

_ House, tu sais pourquoi.

_ Lors de mon overdose, je me suis senti bien. L'hallucination était confortable. Et comme la dernière fois, elle avait le rôle principale. Elle était là pour moi, elle rompait ses fiançailles avec Lucas, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait et nous avons fait l'amour. _Silence_. Tout ça était encore dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Derrière la porte. Tu veux que je lui demande d'entrer.

_ Non. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Peux-tu me laisser ton téléphone, j'aimerais appeler ma mère.

Wilson regarda House d'un ai étonné qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et le lui donna.

Wilson sortit et tomba sur Lisa.

_ Comment va t'il ?

_ Bien mais un peu vaseux.

_ Je vais aller le voir.

_ Il a besoin de repos.

_Silence._

_ Il ne veut pas me voir.

_ Je suis désolé.

Wilson rencontra le regard rougi de Lisa. Il l'enlaça.

_ Que vous a t'il dit ?

_ Pas grand chose.

_ Wilson.

_ Rien que vous n'ayez besoin de savoir.

Il commença à partir et se retourna.

_ Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et partit. Elle se rapprocha de la chambre d'House. Elle se sentait affreusement mal. La culpabilité. Hannah. Elle aussi, ce cri ne la quittait pas et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti House, lui qui était le responsable de ce cri. Elle reprit ses esprits et l'observa. Il était au téléphone.

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers la porte. Elle était là, derrière les stores de la chambre. Elle l'observa. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se décida à entrer.

_ Bonjour, _dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Il se recoucha_. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Et vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, la question la déstabilisa.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se contenta de rigoler amèrement.

_ C'est marrant mais j'étais persuadé que vous étiez là vous aussi !

_ Je veux dire hier soir, chez vous. _Silence._ Vous auriez du m'appeler, je suis votre amie, House.

Son regard la fixa. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

_ Je pensais avoir été claire la dernière fois. Nous ne sommes pas amis, Cuddy. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. _Lisa baissa la tête._ Vous devriez sortir de ma chambre.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre mais se retourna une dernière fois.

_ Je suis désolée, House.

_ Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

_ Dès demain. Vous allez mieux et vous avez besoin de repos. _Silence._ Vous devriez aller chez Wilson.

_ Pouvez-vous lui dire qu'il passe me voir.

_ Bien sur. _Pause._ Je vais y aller. Vous pourrez reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine. Reposez-vous bien.

Elle se retourna et alla passer la porte.

_ Je ne reviendrai pas.

Voilà il l'avait dit. C'était arrivé comme ça. Elle se retourna sur lui. Son regard était triste mais pas surpris. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et sortit de la chambre.

**1 heure plus tard.**

Wilson entra dans la chambre.

_ Alors tu peux sortir demain ?

_ Tu connais déjà la réponse.

_ Tu viendras chez moi pour quelques temps.

_ Non.

_ House, il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi.

_ J'ai appelé ma mère, je vais aller la voir quelques temps. Je lui ai dit que j'y serais pour le souper.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Relax, papa. Je t'appellerai en arrivant !

Wilson lui sourit.

_ Cuddy m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. Que vas-tu faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Mais elle est au centre de tout ça, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour elle comme pour moi.

_ Pour elle ?

_ Je ne veux pas être un poids, la culpabiliser. Elle va se marier, elle a le droit au bonheur. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne veux pas être un spectateur de son bonheur. Et je ne veux pas assister à son mariage.

_ Tu es son ami.

_ James, tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne veux pas l'entendre lui dire oui et tout le blablabla.

_ Ok. J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça pour l'instant. Tu as tout ? Prêt ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne veux pas aller dire au revoir ?

_ Non.

_ Et à elle ?

Il se contenta de sourire. Il allait sortir de cet hôpital. Il savait qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds, qu'il ne les reverrait jamais.

**Après-midi.**

_ Vous êtes encore là ? _demanda Lisa._

_ Oui, _répondit Wilson._

_ Et House ?

_ Rentré. Il est allé rendre visite à sa mère.

La réponse de Lisa fut coupée par la sonnerie du portable de Wilson.

_ Docteur James Wilson ? _demanda la voix à l'autre bout._

_ Oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Agent John Roberts de la police du New Jersey. J'ai besoin de vous parler. _Pause._ Dans le calme de préférence.

Wilson se doutait de ce qu'allait lui annoncer l'agent.

_ Une minute, s'il vous plaît. _Il couvrit le téléphone de sa main_. Excusez moi Lisa mais c'est important.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Connaissez-vous le Docteur Grégory House.

Wilson ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le canapé de son bureau.

_ Docteur ?

_ Oui, c'est un ami à moi. _Silence._ Que se passe t'il ?

_ Nous avons retrouvé, il y a une heure, la moto de votre ami en bordure de route. Nous pensons que sa vitesse était supérieure à la limitation. Il est sorti de la route lors d'un virage. Sa moto a percuté de face un arbre. Il n'a pas survécu, je suis désolé. _Silence. L'agent attendait que le docteur prenne la parole mais ce ne fut le cas alors il continua._ Son corps a été transporté à la morgue du comté. Ses effets personnels sont ici en ma possession. _Silence._ Docteur, est-ce que votre ami avait des problèmes personnels ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Car nous pensons à un suicide.

Silence. Wilson cala le téléphone contre son oreille, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

_ Quand souhaitez-vous que je vienne ?

_ Demain vers 10h. C'est possible ?

_ Oui.

_ Encore une chose, Docteur. Il a laissé un mot à votre attention et je pense que je devrais vous le lire.

Silence.

_ Allez-y.

_ « Je suis désolé, Wilson, mais c'était devenu insupportable. Ne lui dit rien, jamais. Elle n'a pas à le savoir. Dis lui simplement que je suis parti faire ma vie ailleurs et que je suis heureux. Merci pour tout, tu as toujours été un véritable ami pour moi. Sois heureux, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. Ton ami, G. House ».

_ Je vous remercie, agent Roberts.

Wilson raccrocha. Il cala sa tête contre le dossier du divan et fixa le plafond. House ne déboulerait plus jamais dans son bureau. Son meilleur ami l'avait quitté. Il ferma les yeux. Demain, il irait récupérer ses effets personnels puis irait voir sa mère pour la mettre au courant et préparer l'enterrement. Il tiendrait sa promesse et ne dirait rien à Cuddy. Elle se mariera et sera heureuse.

**FIN**

_Merci à vous d'avoir fait le voyage avec moi._

_A bientôt._

_Ploom._


End file.
